


Гиперпуть

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Missing Persons, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Любой путь когда-то был проложен. Даже если это гипер-путь.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987





	Гиперпуть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 24, тема: Космос

Небо. Тысячи звёзд и бездонность свода.  
Кто не ощущал этого чувства томления при взгляде вверх?  
Когда пали раката, путь через космос оказался закрыт. Нет, они могли взлетать с планеты, они могли лететь, но...  
Гиперпути, это важнейшее в их жизни, захлопнулись перед людьми.  
Карт Соло, мальчишка-механик, грезил небом. Дед рассказывал, как раньше летали на истребителях, как между планетами путь был всего в несколько дней, как галактику преодолевали от края до края... И Карт каждый раз загадывал одно и то же желание: подняться в небо.

Спустя долгих полвека уже немолодой Карт, давно признанный механик, хоть и чудик, дрожащими руками прилаживал к истребителю своё изобретение. И, выдохнув, взвился ввысь.  
Получится или нет?  
Одно нажатие кнопки.  
И космос вспороло белыми лучами гиперпутей.  
Впервые — под рукой обычного человека.


End file.
